Path to Salvation
by Wanderlustt
Summary: The Dukes face a danger like never before threatening Hazzard County. Meanwhile, Charlene Thompson is new in town, trying to escape the painful memories of her past. Luke Duke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was hypnotized by the tunnel like vision her cars headlights cut through the dark Georgia night. There was nothing on this stretch of road, nothing but the occasional exit sign that gleamed bright when the car lights hit it. There were beautiful open fields and patches of forests running along the side of the road that were out of her vision, lost in the dark. It was 2:30 in the morning and she was almost there. Just a few more miles to the exit. She pressed on the gas, eager to get into town. She doubted anyone in little Hazzard County was awake at this time but she knew her way to her grandmother's old house well enough to navigate herself. She saw the exit sign for Hazzard and turned to leave the highway. She was almost home, a place she knew no one and no one knew her. Sure a few people probably remembered her grandmother and father's side of the family but that would be ok. They didn't know her or her background and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A few miles away in the backwoods, Luke Duke lay awake in the dark bedroom he shared with his younger cousin Bo. It was late and usually he was the one out of the two to be early to bed, early to rise but tonight it was different. He was paranoid. The news wasn't reporting about the typical small town crime that usually took place in Hazzard. No sir, things were heating up and Luke would be damned if he didn't feel like a Shepard guarding livestock. A killer was on the loose in Georgia. Whoever it was had been cutting through Northern Georgia for a few weeks now, leaving a line of kidnapped and murdered women in his or her wake. Yesterday, the first reported body was found in Hazzard, and while no one had yet to be kidnapped inside the county, the body was identified as girl who had been taken from the county over. Luke felt it was his responsibility to keep the others safe. Uncle Jesse, Daisy and even his Bo, although he knew that for the most part this kid cousin could handle himself, despite some of his immature mannerisms. Together they were an unstoppable pair, and no one was going to harm their family with them standing at the gates.

Wide awake, he gave up on sleep and quietly got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, the only audible sound the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the living room. Perhaps he needed some fresh air. He carefully unlocked the door and stepped out onto the porch. The night air was cool on his bare chest and he took a seat on the steps. Although he couldn't see and all he could hear were crickets chirping, he could see the beautiful expanse of field in his mind, stretched out before him in the dark. He couldn't ask for a better life than the one he was living here and now. He, Bo and Daisy had been living with their Uncle Jesse since they were 2, 5 and 8, Bo the youngest and he the oldest. He had the most recollection of their parents, Daisy only slightly and Bo had no memories. Their fathers had been brothers, and back in the day they were the ones giving Hazzard County a run for their money, running shine and fighting the system. Their wives, his mother and aunts, despite marriage and babies, didn't lose their wild streak, often in the car when their husbands would race or run from the police. It would be the last thing any of them would ever do, losing their lives in a devastating car accident. His two clearest memories were his happiest and saddest. His happiest of the times he went fishing with his father down Hazzard River. His saddest when the police had pulled up to the farmhouse and broke the news of the accident.

 _Little Luke Duke was doing his best to pull his two little cousins around the yard in a little red wagon.5-year old Daisy sat in the back, holding onto little baby Bo. They were both giggling as they watched him struggle to pull their weight. He heard Daisy say_

" _You ain't very good at this!"_

" _I'm tryin'," he said, as he gritted his teeth and pulled harder._

" _Faster Luke faster!" Getting annoyed with her demands he had an idea. There was a small dip in the ground around the other side of the house. If he pushed them down that they'd definitely pick up speed. He turned the wagon around and pulled it towards the dip. "What are you doin' Luke?" Without answering her, he went around to the side of the wagon and hopped in with them. He picked up the handle and gave one good push with his body. He felt Daisy scream as they went over. She grabbed onto his back, sandwiching Bo in between them. It felt like they were going at the speed of light as the wagon rolled down the hill to the bottom. When it finally came to a stop Luke stood up and said_

" _That was awesome!" Bo was belly laughing while Daisy was still getting over the shock. He turned to her, thinking she'd be mad but instead she was smiling and said_

" _Let's go again!" Their Uncle Jesse must have heard the commotion and he came running around the house, expecting an accident to have taken place. He sighed with relief when he saw they were all safe and said_

" _You three better be behavin', you're parents'll be back real soon." Uncle Jesse had agreed to watch the kids that day, while their parents took a rare and much needed day out together without the children. They had decided to go to a local race at the Hazzard racetrack. Daisy smiled and said_

" _We'll behave Uncle Jesse, just one more ride down the hill? Please!" Luke smiled at his uncle whose stern expression went soft._

" _Alright, but just one more, then come on in to have some lunch. It's almost ready!" Uncle Jesse pulled them to the top of the hill. As he was getting ready to send them back down the sound of a fast-approaching car caught their attention. It was then-deputy Roscoe P Coltrane._

" _Now what could he want?" uncle Jesse put the wagon handle down as the cruiser came to a screeching halt at the front of the house. Roscoe climbed out, looking distraught. He seemed as if he was about to go off about something but then saw the three kids watching him in curiosity. He held his tongue and seemed to try to keep his voice from shaking as he said_

" _Jesse, I gotta talk to you 'bout somethin'." He paused and took a shuddering breath before saying "It'd be best to discuss away from the kids." Jesse knew something serious was going on. Roscoe looked to be on the brink of tears. Jesse looked at the kids who started to pick up on his concern_

" _Just hold on kids, I'll be back right back." Luke felt a creeping sense of dread as Jesse walked over to Roscoe. The two men turned away from them and spoke in hushed tones. Bo suddenly broke out in a shrill cry. Luke picked up his baby cousin and held him close as he and Daisy climbed out of the wagon. Luke had seen his aunt comfort Bo by simply rocking him but it didn't seem to be working and his high pitched cries seemed to shake his entire little body like he was afraid or hurt. He looked at Daisy for help but she was focused on Uncle Jesse and Roscoe. Jesse now had his face in his hands, his shoulders shuddering as Roscoe put an arm around him in comfort. When he finally turned around Luke could see there were tears in his eyes. Seeing their Uncle Jesse cry gave Luke a sick feeling. He had never seen him nor any male authority figure in his life cry. It made him feel truly unsafe and gave him a cold feeling of fear. Bo's increasing cries were now drowned out as Uncle Jesse slowly came towards them and then lowered himself down onto one knee so he was on their level. Daisy was the first to speak._

" _What is it Uncle Jesse? What's wrong?" He put his hands on their shoulders and looked them in the eyes._

" _There's been an accident." He paused and looked up at the sky briefly before continuing. "Your parents, they got into a car crash on the way back." Despite being the tender age of eight Luke knew what that meant. "Bo's mother, your aunt Caroline, is the only one who-who-," He seemed to be at a loose for words as he swallowed hard but continued on. "She came out of it. She's in the hospital." He clutched a wriggling Bo tighter to his chest as he felt an awful numb feeling spread through his body. He couldn't cry, he couldn't breathe, he was numb. The fact that he would never see his mother or father again hadn't sunk in. Bo had stopped crying now and was trembling in Luke's arms, his little face turned into Luke's chest as he took shaky breathes to calm himself down. He felt Daisy link her hand into his and hold it tight. Life would never be the same again. There was a long road ahead they'd have to face. But at least they had each other._

Luke would hold out hope that his blonde-headed, sweet, gentle-spoken aunt Caroline would come out of the crash and come home to see them, that'd she'd come through the door with her usual beaming smile and pull them all into a hug into which all of their worries would disappear. But it didn't happen. He never even got to see her again. She was so beaten up and unrecognizable Uncle Jesse didn't allow them into the hospital room. She lay on life support for two days before passing away.

The wakes had been closed casket and all done together. The Hazzard funeral home had only had three small rooms, each room containing each couple. The funeral was miserable. He stood with Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Bo in his arms as the caskets were brought down in between the long line of people who had all turned out (which was the entire town). They'd been buried together, all lined up next to their spouses. He remembered Bo's tiny hands clinging to him and his soft cooing in his ear. Bo had not wanted to leave his older cousin's arms since the day their parents had died. The only other's he'd allow to hold him was Uncle Jesse and occasionally Daisy. Anyone else and he'd start screaming.

Luke would later learn their parents had been racing with some rivals form the town over. They'd been in the lead when they'd taken a sharp corner. They swerved to avoid an unexpectant car in oncoming traffic and at about 70 miles per hour, gone straight into a large oak tree. The car looked like a crushed tin can when Roscoe had pulled onto the scene, a goddamn bloody mess with only his Aunt Caroline intact.

They went and visited their parent's graves at least a couple of times a month. Despite the fact that the tree they had hit had been cut down long ago Luke knew the location of the accident. He almost would have preferred to have never found out but it was unavoidable in such a small town. Every time he drove past it he shuttered, feeling the weight of the tragedy on his shoulders. He knew Daisy felt it too, but Bo, not as much. Instead of mourning the parents he knew, he instead had to grieve the absence of the parents he never go the chance to know. Uncle Jesse took them in right away, raising them as his own. Their own grandparents, Uncle Jesse's older brothers and sisters had passed on before that, leaving him responsible. Not that he minded, he loved them and wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Charlie came into town and wasn't at all shocked to see that it was completely dark with no sign of life. She almost felt guilty when her high beams flashed on house front windows. Would the people of Hazzard be suspicious about someone rising around this late? Hopefully no one would come out waving a shotgun. Growing up in the suburbs of Boston she'd never lived in such a rural environment. The only exposure was when she came down to visit her family who all lived in Savannah, Georgia except for her grandmother. She'd gone hunting a handful of times and knew a bit about the way life was down here. Even so she was a long way from home. It was scary and exciting all at once. She knew no one and around these parts. She'd probably meet people in her classes once the semester started. She'd be attending Laughlin University in Atlanta for her Masters in Marine Biology. She had two weeks until then to settle in and route her half an hour drive from Hazzard to Atlanta every morning. She could have lived in an apartment in the city but she wouldn't like it there and with her grandmother's old home open and free of rent charges, she couldn't pass it up.

Her past was behind her now and what had taken place over the past two years was gone. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. Painful memories still bubbled just underneath the surface and a couple shots of vodka usually calmed her down but tonight she couldn't do that. She wouldn't let it happen tonight. She needed a good night's sleep so she could get up bright and early and start getting things together. She wasn't sure how much furniture was still inside the house. It'd been standing uninhabited for four years now. Every once in awhile her uncle would come up from Savannah and mow the yard, make sure the roof wasn't leaking, etc. minimal tasks to keep the house from falling apart completely.

Following the roads at night in Hazzard was a difficult task but she had a map drawn out by her father who knew the way. He had grown up in Hazzard and it had been his childhood home. Paved roads quickly turned to dirt and if there were any houses along the road it was too dark to see them. She felt as if she were the last person on Earth as she drove along. A couple more turns and a short ride down a thick, overgrown, narrow road and she was there. It was how she remembered it, a cozy looking two-floored light blue farmhouse with a wrap-around porch. Although now the paint was peeling a bit and it looked quite a bit sadder, sitting there all alone. Much like herself, the house had seen happier days. All she could see was what her headlights were illuminating. Keeping the car running, she stepped out, the key to the front door in hand. Most people would find the whole situation creepy. But she found it peaceful. Hazzard had never been a dangerous place. All she could hear were crickets chirping and it brought her back to the old days when she was a small child. The last time she had been here she was ten. After that the family decided to meet in Savannah instead, picking up her grandmother and bringing her down to stay in her uncle's house for the week.

The stars shone brightly overhead and she inhaled the sweet summer air. Walking up the front porch she slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened with a creak. A strong musty scent hit her nose instantly. It wasn't awful but it certainly couldn't stay. Turning on the kitchen light she got to work in opening all of the first floor windows to air out the smell and let the fresh night air in. She was relieved to see that most of her grandmother's furniture was still there. She then went upstairs and opened those windows as well. It was a three bedroom home and she had her pick of the rooms. She assumed she'd take her grandmother's room which was the biggest bedroom. But upon walking in and seeing all of her things neatly set up as they had been before she thought better of it. The room was like a time capsule into the past and she didn't want to disturb it. She'd feel as if she'd be violating her grandmother's privacy, despite the fact she'd been gone for four years. If her Uncle Dale didn't want to clean it out then she'd let it be. She shut the door and moved onto the next biggest bedroom, her uncle's old one. Unlike her grandmother's, the room had been stripped of all distinguishing characteristics to indicate it had one been a young man's room. There was the simple bureau, an empty closet, a desk and a bed with nothing but a mattress. It would be perfect. She ran back outside and brought in only what she would need for the night and next morning. She'd bring in the rest tomorrow.

* * *

 **My first try at a Dukes of Hazzard fanfic :) Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

The late summer morning sun was strong as it beat down through the window of Charlie's new bedroom. She didn't quite know where she was when she first woke up. She expected the four pink familiar walls of her childhood bedroom but instead she found herself looking at the plain white walls of her Uncles' old room. She searched for her phone on the nightstand until she found it, pulling it back underneath her warm comforter where she was lying. The clock read that it was 9:30 in the morning. She better get to work. There was a lot to be done. She needed to go out and get breakfast, groceries and then come back to unpack. She still hadn't looked over the house completely, having come in last night in the dark. She still had yet to see the extent of fixing the house needed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got up to get dressed, hungry for her first breakfast in her new home.

* * *

Luke Duke had already been up for two hours. He'd eaten breakfast and was working with Bo on building a new, bigger chicken coop for Uncle Jesse. They worked fast and efficiently together but Luke knew they'd need to go get a few more pieces of wood if they were going to finish today. As if reading his mind, Bo looked over at the pile of scrap wood they'd been taking from and said

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a drive downtown soon." Luke wiped the sweat from his brow and said

"I think you're right cousin." He set his hammer aside and said "We can take the truck." Throwing on his T-shirt, Luke led the way back up towards the house where he could see Daisy hanging laundry. She saw them and said

"Where are you two off too?"

"Just goin' down to the hardware store to pick up some more wood for the coop, shouldn't be long." Daisy smiled and said

"Well good, I'm fixin' to make a delicious lunch, y'all better be back in time for it."

"Don't worry; we'll be back within an hour." Daisy smirked at them with a knowing look in her eyes. Often times when Luke and Bo said they'd be right back they didn't show back up for hours, having gotten caught up in some sort of trouble. But Luke wasn't in the mood for any side shenanigans. He didn't like leaving Uncle Jesse and Daisy alone for too long these days.

It was a beautiful spring day and Luke had nearly forgotten about his anxiety from last night. When the sun was shining in Hazzard County it was hard to feel any negativity.

"Think Mr. Darrow's daughter Tammy is gonna be around?" Mr. Darrow was the man who owned the hardware store in Hazzard. Oftentimes his daughter could be found working the cash register. Bo eyed her every time they went in there. Teasing, Luke said

"You gotta scare that poor girl every time we go in there."

"She seems to enjoy me," he said with a boyish grin.

"Just make sure her daddy ain't around if you decide to chat her up." Bo had flirted around with almost every girl in town. He was young; he had time for that sort of thing. Luke used to be just like him. Nowadays they chased him around. He was one of the few men in town around his age who was not yet married and had no wedding planned in the near future. It wasn't that he had never considered a serious relationship, he'd come close a few times but nothing panned out. Right now his life was devoted to helping Uncle Jesse with the farm and keeping his younger, wilder cousin in check, making sure he grew to become a responsible adult and didn't go astray. He'd have it no other way. The only thing that would pull him away from the farm would be to fulfill he and Bo's NASCAR dreams. Even then he wouldn't be gone for long.

They parked in front of the hardware store and got out. The town was bustling as usual and after greeting a few familiar faces passing by on the sidewalk, they went inside the store. Luke knew exactly what they needed and they were quick to grab what they needed and head to the front of the store. Mr. Darrow's daughter, a bubbly blonde was indeed working behind the counter.

"Hey Bo and Luke," she said, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good thanks," said Luke. Putting on that overly self-confident smirk, Bo leaned against the counter past his cousin and said

"How're you today Tammy?" Her voice intensifying in adoration she drawled

"Just fine honey." It was going to be at least five minutes before they checked out if he was lucky. Maybe if Mr. Darrow came out from the back it'd get cut even shorter. Bo and Tammy's conversation drowned out in the background as he turned around and occupied himself by looking at a display of paintbrushes.

As he was looking at a few of the prices a figure outside the window caught his attention. It was a woman, he couldn't see much of her face as she was carrying a large stack of teetering grocery bags that she seemed to be struggling with. He looked back at Bo who was still talking away and said

"I'll be right back." He left the store and caught up with the lady. Clearing his throat he said "Do you need help with that ma'am?"

Charlie heard a male voice speak from behind her and it nearly made her jump, sending her large tower of groceries nearly toppling. Before they could however, the male stranger caught them. She felt a sudden defensive rise inside of her. She wanted to snap at him and ask him what he thought he was doing. Men, especially strangers, made her nervous. But instead she shyly let him take half of what she was holding. When she was able to see his face it made her feel even more anxious. His piercing bright blue eyes looked back at her. He had a ruggedly handsome face with a thick head of hair that she almost instantly wanted to run her fingers through. He had a small smile on his face and he asked

"Are you alright?" She felt as if she couldn't speak and her voice came out cracked.

"I'm fine," she was able to swallow and say, "Thanks for the help."

"Where's your car?" She broke her gaze from him and said

"It's um, over there." She managed to gesture towards her red Chevy. He walked ahead of her but let her pull open the trunk. She put her own groceries inside before taking the ones from him and doing the same.

"A Chevy Chevelle, nice." She looked back up at him and said

"What?"

"Your car, it's a Chevy Chevelle, it's nice."

"Oh," She was surprised he'd taken notice. It was a good sporty little car her father had bought used for her upon high school graduation. "Thanks." They stood their awkwardly for a moment before he held out his hand and said

"I'm Lucas." She let a small guarded smile creep onto her face and she lightly took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Charlie." Making small talk he said

"You from around here Charlie?"

"I just moved in actually." They were interrupted by a tall blonde man walking over towards them. He was carrying a large amount of plywood in his arms

"Luke who's your new friend?"

"This here's Charlie, she's new in town." The blonde man grinned at her and said

"Nice to meet you Charlie, my name's Bo."

"Whereabouts do you live in town?" She didn't want to give them her address so instead gave them a vague location.

"Up along Deerfield Road." Deerfield Road was the main road that the long dirt road leading to her home was off of. There were a few other small homes that lined it. Luke's blue gaze pulled her back in as he said

"Well if you ever need anything we'd be happy to show you around, we live up on the Duke Farm." He continued to give her directions concluding with "If you can't find it you can ask anyone around here for help, they'll know." She nodded and said

"Thanks I'll do that!" She turned to her car and said "Oh and thanks for helping me."

"Anytime." She got back in her car and watched them walk back up the sidewalk. She took a deep breath and put her forehead to the wheel. Men make her nervous. Especially when she's attracted to them.

* * *

After Bo had teased him about it, Luke sat in the passenger seat of the Jesse's pickup truck thinking about the new woman they'd just met. She obviously was far from home with a strong Yankee accent. He wondered what she was doing here. Hazzard didn't get many transplants. She had seemed shy, shier than any other girl he'd ever approached. Despite her Yankee accent he thought she was beautiful. Even though their encounter had been brief, when he'd gotten those groceries out of her hands and saw her he was struck by her. Her porcelain face had been framed by long curly brown hair. Her dark piercing soulful eyes had had an effect on him. He hoped she'd take up their offer to show her around town.


End file.
